El valle de las luciérnagas
by Natsumi IshidaYMaeryxpunkgirl
Summary: Nunca, ni en sus mas locos sueños, Kagome habría llegado a esperarse algo así.Ahora no era otro capricho. Era algo mas. Una lucha en la cual Kikyo jugó sucio, robando su identidad para ganar el corazon de Inuyasha.


**El valle de las luciérnagas**

**Summary:** Nunca, ni en sus mas locos sueños, Kagome habría llegado a esperarse algo así. No podía creer lo que la obsesión de su hermana había causado en ella.Ahora no era otro capricho. Era algo mas. Una lucha en la cual Kikyo jugó sucio, robando su identidad para ganar el corazon de Inuyasha.

_cursiva: Recuerdos_

**Capitulo 1:**

El sol le entibió el rostro con lentitud, como si fuera conciente de la nerviosa espera que se guardaba en su juvenil alma, la esperaba a ella, la chica de sus sueños, siempre ella, simplemente ella ..

En su mano hirviente el chocolate parecía fundirse en su empaque, tal era su nerviosismo que la respiración estaba descontrolada y sus profundos ojos examinaban el mas mínimo movimiento con un grado alto de concentración.

Aquel era su lugar, siempre lo había sido, pues era allí donde por primera vez la había visto, tan hermosa y dulce como las flores que adornaban el valle.

Aún recordaba aquel momento tan lejano ya, por su mente pasaban esos momentos de su niñez, como una película colorida y llena de un sentimiento inigualable para él.

* * *

_-Sesshoumaru, maldito Sesshoumaru - pronunció con su aniñada voz , las lágrimas de impotencia corrían por sus mejillas y le impedían ver claramente. Sus pies daban pasos fuertes y exagerados que se detuvieron en el momento en que el pequeño Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre el pasto, estaba cansado ya de discutir con su hermano mayor._

_Él siempre le decía que hacer y como hacerlo, para luego reprocharle si las cosas salían mal._

_No lo soportaba más. No se quedaría a escuchar los reproches de aquel engreído.._

_Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a mirar sus rodillas molesto; aquella actitud de su hermano siempre lo enojaba, creía que por ser el mayor tenía siempre la razón._

_-¡Él nunca tiene la razón!- gritó pegándole con su pequeño puño al césped húmedo, le encantaba quedarse en aquel lugar reflexionando sobre su vida, y le hubiese encantado continuar si no hubiera sido por un ligero sonido, un llanto ligero, rápidamente se sobresaltó y miró hacia el frente al escuchar un sollozo. Una niña estaba llorando amargamente._

_- Papá... –Susurraba la joven mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, permaneciendo de espaldas a él, quien había quedado embelesado con la imagen que se presentaba frente suyo._

_Las luciérnagas plagaban el lugar y danzaban a su alrededor marcando el ritmo de su voz que sonaba bajo, de modo que no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía con claridad._

_Aquella imagen lo dejó marcado de por vida, el cabello azabache cayendo como una cascada, su posición tan dolorida y sus pequeñas manos en el rostro eran en conjunto un retrato imposible de borrar._

_Miró a la niña callado, comenzando a sentir un dolor en el pecho, una opresión tan fuerte que le quitaba la respiración , por lo que se puso de pie con sigilo y un poco de dificultad. Debía hacer algo._

_- Niña... ¿por qué lloras? –Cuestionó sobresaltando a la muchachita frente a él, quien lo miró asustada. Al estar tan cerca Inuyasha pudo ver su rostro, llenó de vida y un intenso tono rosa en la zona de las mejillas, sin duda era una niña preciosa._

_La impresionada chiquilla reprimió un fuerte quejido y se puso de pie con las piernas temblándole, emprendió una huida excepcional, como si en verdad estuviese en peligro su vida._

_- ¡Espera! –Gritó el niño de cabello azabache viéndola correr, al tiempo que mantenía una mano extendida hacia el frente esperando alcanzarla.- No te vayas... –Pide bajando un poco la voz mientras dejaba caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, para luego suspirar y volver la vista al lago._

_Su enojo se había disipado, ahora en su mente se dibujaba la figura indefensa de aquella niña, no podía borrarla... era tan preciosa._

_La enorme luna llena se reflejaba en el liquido cristalino que se mecía suavemente a causa de que algo había perturbado su calma. Se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la laguna tocando la superficie liquida para moverla de nuevo, tal como habían hecho las lagrimas de aquella niña. La niña del lago._

_- ¿Cuál será su nombre? –Se preguntaba mirando su reflejo en el agua.- Se veía triste... –Susurró para si mismo ¿Acaso volvería a verla? Su mirada se quedó estática unos segundos en el agua. Ya debía regresar a casa. Había olvidado el motivo de su huida, por lo que encontraba tonto el continuar fuera._

* * *

Suspiró con tranquilidad ante aquellos recuerdos, para luego sobresaltarse al escuchar el sonido de unos pies moverse rápidamente sobre el pasto. Se volvió a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego quedarse helado. ¡Era ella! Se acercaba a paso ligero consiguiendo que su cabello se ondeara siguiendo el movimiento de su fina cintura. Aquella cintura estrecha con la que había soñado varias veces abrazar. La chica del lago era sin duda la mas hermosa joven que jamás habría visto en su vida.

Pasó saliva al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un leve tono carmesí. Se sentía pequeño ante la belleza de esa muchacha que parecía un ángel. Uno que había bajado del cielo solo para él.

Abrió la boca para llamarla, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. Se quedó mudo sin poder reaccionar. Sin poder acercarse a ella. Estaba helado, rígido como una estatua. ¿qué le pasaba? Él no acostumbraba ser así. ¿Por qué ella lograba ponerlo nervioso? Era un misterio, pero era lo que mas le gustaba de esa chica. Era diferente de las demás. Era única, especial.

Rápidamente, ella llegó a su lado y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. ¿Dónde se había metido? Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y vio al joven frente a ella. El muchacho la miraba callado de una manera cálida. Rápidamente, él reaccionó y le extendió la mano para que viera el pequeño chocolate que le había llevado.

- E...es para ti... –Susurró el joven de larga cabellera azabache.- Po...por el... Día de Blanco... Kagome –Balbuceó consiguiendo que la joven lo mirara con una leve y fría sonrisa.

- Bien... –Responde de manera sobrante mirando el chocolate. No era la gran cosa, pero no podía esperar nada mejor. Observó las manos del joven de reojo. Estaban levemente sudadas a causa de los nervios. Pasó saliva y se volvió al chocolate. ¿Había tomado ese dulce con sus sudadas manos? Que asqueroso.

Él extendió una de sus manos para poder tocar los finos dedos de la joven quien miro aquel gesto con desagrado bien disimulado, para luego alejarse con delicadeza. Si quería tocarla, que al menos se limpiara las manos.

Inuyasha llenó de aire sus pulmones al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, para luego soltarlo todo en un extenso suspiro. Intentaba calmar sus nervios, pero no lo conseguía. La simple presencia de Kagome era como acercarse al árbol y comer la fruta prohibida.

Le encantaba la oleada de sentimientos que se hacía presente dentro de su ser, cada vez que lograba divisar a Kagome en aquel valle. Verla ir corriendo a su encuentro, o esperándolo observando el reflejo del sol o la luna en el lago, era lo que mas le gustaba de las veces en las que se reunía con ella.

Kagome suspiró una vez más, cansada ya de toda aquella situación. Inuyasha era... para ella era...su pequeño tesoro, aquel que le demostraba que lo que quería lo podía conseguir; desde el primer momento en que vio sus ojos se empeñó en tener esa mirada para ella, exclusivamente para ella.

El chico se dejó caer en el césped con descuido, tal vez intentando disimular su nerviosismo … tanto era su amor por ella que perdonaba una y otra vez algunas actitudes frías y déspotas de parte de ella, no le importaba pedir disculpas mil veces, así no fuera él quien estaba equivocado.

-¿No vas … a probarlo?- señaló el chocolate que ella sostenía como con desagrado, la chica pasó saliva y miró la ansiedad de Inuyasha, una sonrisa falsa se coló en sus facciones mientras abría el empaque con cierta desconfianza.

-Que tal si lo empiezas tú- dijo sonriendo y acercándose hacia él con el chocolate en las manos .

-Pero …- pronunció él mirando el dulce y mordiendo sus labios.

-Nada de peros, yo quiero que lo empieces tú- impuso con voz dulce, al menos si iba a probar ese chocolate quería tener la certeza de que nada le pasaría, por eso Inuyasha lo probaría primero .. Además, sabiendo su afición por esa clase de golosinas, sabía que no le dejaría nada después de probarlo.

-Esta bien- aceptó él y tomó el chocolate llevándolo a sus labios, el dulce sabor se fundió en su boca robándole una casual sonrisa de satisfacción … amaba al chocolate tanto como amaba a Kagome.

-Eso me gusta - dijo acercándose y depositando un fugaz beso en los labios de su novio.

Pasó una hora más y Kagome sentía cansancio y un horrible dolor de cabeza, así que disculpándose se marchó a su casa con pasos lentos y orgullosos.

No tardó mucho en subir a su habitación y sentarse frente a un hermoso espejo, su reflejo la complacía demasiado, era una chica hermosa … menuda, de profundos ojos cafés y pestañas gruesas y oscuras, una piel de porcelana y un cabello largo y tan suave como la seda.

Se observó directo a los ojos por unos segundos más, su mirada subió hacia una de las paredes, donde un pequeño letrero de madera con letras rosadas decía: Kikyo.

Sonrió, ella era Kikyo Higurashi frente a todos, a su familia, sus amigas y conocidos, esa era su verdadera identidad; ella era la primogénita de los Higurashi, una familia influyente en la región dueña de una gran fortuna y muy observada por los círculos sociales.

Era una familia extensa, sin embargo Kikyo vivía en su casa junto con su madre, su hermano menor Souta y sus primos Kouga y Sango, esa era su familia mas cercana, las personas con las cuales vivía … aunque faltaba mencionar a alguien …

Kikyo apretó los puños. Quien faltaba por nombrar era su hermana Kagome, que era dos años menor que ella y bastante similar en el aspecto físico. La odiaba... La aborrecía con todo su corazón por tener todas las cosas que ella quería, desde su niñez había conseguido todo, mientras que ella no obtenía nada de lo que quería.

Fue por eso que cuando vio a Inuyasha y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño tenía interés en Kagome se empeñó en conseguirlo, así tuviera que pasar por encima de su hermana... así tuviera que hacerse pasar por ella...lo lograría.

y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo... hacerse pasar por su hermana menor para conseguir a Inuyasha.

Sonrió y miró su reflejo con toda la satisfacción del mundo, ella era una mujer astuta, ella era Kikyo Higurashi, y para Inuyasha... ella era la dulce e inocente Kagome...

**Fin capitulo 1**

****

N/A: bueno, emm que les digo, fue un trabajo muy arduo XD nos dedicamos mucho a este fic y esperamos que les guste, los demás capitulos tendrán más acción y sorpresas.. así que lean! XD


End file.
